<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep with love by reherareh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569798">Sleep with love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh'>reherareh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, sorry kun doesn't show up, the others are only there for a short moment, this is basically just lovestruck xiaoten cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Ten's head hit the pillow, he seemed to be falling asleep. Even though it was selfish of Xiaojun, he didn’t want that to happen quite yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep with love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there!<br/>This is my first WayV fanfic, so please go easy on me. Also, I hope you can keep in mind that I started writing this around the beginning of December and that of course, it's all fiction. I'm one of the rare Xiaoten shippers who feel sad that there are too few fanfics of my two short kings, so here I am taking the matter into my own hands!<br/>I really hope this will be enjoyable!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xiaojun was playing with Bella on the floor while Lucas was filming them with a wide smile full of fondness on his face when the others came back home. </p><p>Bella favored her parents, Lucas and Xiaojun, but she did like the others too even though she rarely listened to them. Xiaojun bet it looked like he chased after Bella when she excitedly ran to their front door to greet them, but in reality, he was just as excited as Bella to see his members. </p><p>Winwin adorably squealed when he saw Bella running up to him and jumping onto him. He laughed and bent down to hug her. Yangyang joined Winwin on the ground and started patting Bella. Even Hendery seemed to lit up as he watched Bella and her energy. </p><p>Then, there was that one member who was an annoying brat in love with cats. The one Xiaojun had especially missed and looked forward to seeing. He just greeted Bella with a cute hi, which Bella completely ignored, before he walked past her and the others. </p><p>"Louis, Leon!" Ten called as he walked blindly, bumping right into Xiaojun. Ten's eyes slightly widened and instinctively he reached out to check on him. His hands gently stroked Xiaojun’s chest and squeezed his shoulder, but his gaze was absent. </p><p>To get Ten out of whatever mess he was stuck in inside his head, Xiaojun held Ten by the chin as he leaned in and kissed him. </p><p>"Oh, Jun," Ten sighed softly against Xiaojun's lips.</p><p>"What's up with you?" Xiaojun asked once the too-short, chaste kiss ended and Ten stepped back. He was busy looking around to see if Louis and Leon had come, but neither one of the cats was in sight at the moment.</p><p>"Huh?" Was all Ten said. Xiaojun raised his eyebrows in judgment, but he was unable to hold back the amused smile playing at the corner of his lips.</p><p>Ten giggled a little, shrugging. "I'm just tired, you know, worn out." </p><p>"I can see that." </p><p>Ten let out another giggle and flashed Xiaojun a reassuring smile before he walked to the kitchen. Xiaojun quietly followed and stood nearby, watching Ten drink water.</p><p>"Stop worrying about me," Ten suddenly said without looking up. Xiaojun awkwardly cleared his throat and shifted his weight onto his left foot as his hands instantly started occupying themselves with his shirt. </p><p>"I'm not worried," he lied, looking down at his hands. He heard Ten sigh and then there was some rustling around. When he looked up, Ten was in front of him.</p><p>"I'm doing fine, baby," he assured Xiaojun with a small smile. When Ten saw that Xiaojun didn't look convinced he added, "I swear." </p><p>"Okay," Xiaojun mumbled. He trusted that Ten wouldn't bottle it up. Besides, they were all pretty tired and overworked lately. </p><p>"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Ten asked sweetly. In an instant, Xiaojun felt his cheeks heat up. It seemed like he had suddenly lost the ability to speak, so all he could do was nod. Of course, Ten didn’t mean it like <cite>that</cite>, but Xiaojun still felt like a flustered mess as he followed Ten to his room. </p><p>“We should brush our teeth before-'' Xiaojun started saying when Ten just crawled under the covers of his bed, but Ten shook his head and gestured for Xiaojun to lay down with him. And who was Xiaojun to deny anything Ten wanted? </p><p>The moment Ten's head hit the pillow, he seemed to be falling asleep. Even though it was selfish of Xiaojun, he didn’t want that to happen quite yet. </p><p>"I feel like we haven't been together in so long," Xiaojun whispered. </p><p>"I know," Ten murmured, his eyelids fluttering shut for a brief second before he forced them open again to keep watching Xiaojun as he waited for him to continue talking, which Xiaojun was <cite>desperate</cite> to do. </p><p>For some reason, Xiaojun couldn't get any words out. He stayed silent and watched as Ten's little fight against sleep was coming to an end. He watched as Ten finally gave in and closed his eyes, sighing softly as he let his body relax.</p><p>Ten stayed still for a moment, but then he was snuggling closer to Xiaojun and sliding his right arm around Xiaojun's waist in a way that was so cute, so sneaky, and just so <cite>Ten</cite>. </p><p>Xiaojun's heart soared, and he was overwhelmed by his passionate affection for Ten. All those pent up feelings of longing threatened to drown him as he laid there in Ten's warm embrace. This was his home. This was how he wanted to stay forever. </p><p>"I've missed you," Xiaojun breathed out. He wanted Ten to know. He wanted Ten to tell him that he had missed him too.</p><p>"I know, baby," Ten said softly, smiling that lazy kind of smile Xiaojun loved so much. </p><p>"Didn't you miss me?" Xiaojun asked despite how childish it was of him. Ten's eyes snapped open at once, and he looked genuinely confused. He said, "Of course I missed you," as if it was obvious and that Xiaojun should've known. And maybe he should’ve, but it was always nice to actually hear it. </p><p>"I hope you're not just saying that," Xiaojun mumbled, avoiding Ten’s eyes.</p><p>"You don't think I've missed you?" Ten asked softly, cupping Xiaojun's cheek and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Xiaojun melted into the touch, closing his eyes at the feeling of being perfectly content. </p><p>"You were happy to finally reunite with the other members and..." Xiaojun said, but he didn't manage to finish the sentence when he finally met Ten's eyes. They were as dark as a midnight sky full of stars. They were beautiful. Like always.</p><p>"Yes, I was," Ten answered without hesitation. "But I'm the happiest with you," he continued with a gentle voice and a bright smile that Xiaojun had to return. He was feeling warm all over and his heart was beating lively inside his chest.</p><p>"I love you," Xiaojun said with high expectations of hearing it back.</p><p>"I know," Ten answered. His eyes were focused on his thumb, which had resumed caressing Xiaojun's cheekbone. </p><p>"Why do you keep saying that you know?" Xiaojun whined, disappointed. Ten just laughed at him. He grabbed Xiaojun's arm and pulled him over himself, still laughing. Xiaojun let Ten hold him, now satisfied but flustered. His face was undoubtedly beet-red as he stared down at Ten. He couldn't ignore the way his heart sped up like a racket over how close they were, their legs tangled and their chests pressed together.</p><p>"Because I know," Ten answered, his voice deepening. Before Xiaojun had a chance to get nervous, the small gap between their faces was gone as Ten connected their lips in a kiss that was so sweet it tasted like cotton candy. Xiaojun loved candies and everything sweet. He was always craving for more. It was no different when it came to Ten. Xiaojun could get high on the feeling of Ten's lips against his, but no matter how sweet Ten's love was, Xiaojun always craved for more. </p><p>He slowly lifted himself onto his hands and knees as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss carefully and poking at Ten's lips with his tongue to part them. Ten opened up and their tongues met, sliding together slowly and gently. Xiaojun relished the way Ten's fingers laced through his hair and gently tugged to pull him closer.</p><p>With small, satisfied hums from deep down his throat, Ten kept urging Xiaojun to kiss him slowly and deeply until they both ran out of breath and had to pull away with soft gasps for air. </p><p>Xiaojun flopped onto his back, laying next to Ten again with a shoulder pressed against Ten’s bare one in that oversized, sleeveless top Xiaojun also wore sometimes. </p><p>For a moment they laid still, just listening to the sound of their soft panting that filled the room as they waited for their hearts to calm down. Then, they wordlessly faced each other. </p><p>"I love you," Ten said casually. </p><p>"Finally you say it, you emotionless, little-" Xiaojun shut his mouth when Ten glared at him, a dangerous flare lighting up his eyes. </p><p>"Come here," Ten ordered with open arms. Xiaojun didn't hesitate to practically throw himself into Ten's open embrace even though he couldn't be sure whether he was going to get squeezed to death or squeezed with love.</p><p>Ten tucked him against his chest and stroked his back and sides with warm hands. Xiaojun sighed happily. To slowly enter dreamland like this, safe and comfortable in the arms of someone he loved, was one of Xiaojun's absolute favorite feelings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>